The Meaning of Friend
by Ace-Aihara
Summary: Apakah dunia ini kelam? apakah aku tak pantas hidup? Apakah aku harus selalu mengotori tanganku dengan darah? bisakah aku merasakan dunia yang bahagia. Aku ingin, mewarnai lembaran kertas yang baru, dengan warna, harapan, impian, dan kebahagiaan bersamamu.
1. Chapter 1: First of Story

**Title: **The Meaning of Friend

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Drama/ Mystery/Crime/Friendship/Romance/etc.

**Pairing: **6927, G27, 0027, D18, 8059,

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Mystery of the Game Time© Ace-Aihara

**Warning(s): **OOC(s), OC(s), Typo(s) abal, gaje, mungkin sebagian jiplak, aneh, YAOI

.

.

.

**Chapter 1. First of Story**

—_Pembunuhan, itulah yang bisa kulakukan—_

.

.

.

×Other Place×

Ruangan yang ukuranya berkisar lima kali lima meter, tidak terlalu luas untuk ukuran ruangan yang menjadi tempat kejadian pembunuhan pada pembisnins muda yang kalau dilihat kartu penduduknya, ia bernama Billy Mcdainel, pembisinis muda yang meninggal karena dadanya tepat jantungya tertusuk sebuah trident. Remaja muda yang menjadi dalang kejadian tersebut, mengambil trident yang ada di dada Billy Mcdainel.

Remaja muda yang memiliki mata bicolour, mengambil flashdisk yang diminta klien-nya saat membunuh Billy Mcdainel. Kalau dilihat dari segi fisik, remaja itu berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun, terlalu muda untuk perkerjaanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Setelah mengambil barang yang diminta klien-nya, remaja itu membersihkan jejak yang ia tinggalkan saat membunuh Billy Mcdaniel. Kalau saja aparat kepolisian menemukan barang – barang bukti, bisa – bisa remaja yang dilihat dari kartu penduduknya, memiliki nama lengkap Rokudo Mukuro diseret ke meja pengadilan Jerman

"Well, seperti biasa, Rokudo Mukuro." Seorang pria yang dilihat segi fisik berusia tiga puluh enam tahun, memandang rekan kerjanya, Rokudo Mukuro di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa rasa ragu, Mukuro mengarahkan revolver yang ia ambil dari kantung jas yang berwarna hitam. "Katakan, apa maumu?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada dingin dan menantang, tak ada satupun yang mendominan.

Pria yang diancam Mukuro mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. "Aduh, Muku-chan! te—"

*SEETT!*

Kalau saja Mukuro tidak mengeser arah terbang peluru yang ditembak mengunakan revolver, mungkin kepala pria berambut putih itu 'kedatangan' tamu yang berupa sebuah peluru runcing. Tapi, tembakan Mukuro sama sekali tak menghasilkan suara 'doorr' karena ia mengunakan perendam suara tembakan.

Pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Byakuran Gesso, tertawa geli melihat anak yang ia pungut saat perang mafia di Italia, siap membunuhnya. Tapi, ia tahu kalau Mukuro sama sekali tak akan bisa membunuhnya jika ia membaca 'jasa' yang membuat Mukuro menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang seni pembunuhanya membuat pusing para polisi.

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu?" Mukuro menurunkan revolver miliknya. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Katakan atau aku tidak akan mendengarnya."

Byakuran menghentikan tertawanya."Seperti biasa, masih selalu serius, Rokudo Mukuro." Byakuran dengan seringai jahat dan ia mulai menyalakan sebatang nikotin yang berjenis filter miliknya. "Ada misi untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, kirimkan melalui e-mail miliku. Aku ingin beristirahat. Akan kukerjakan minggu depan," ucap Mukuro meninggalkan Byakuran yang masih merokok.

"Hmm, kira – kira ada yang menarik enggak ya~" Byakuran menghisap asap rokok fiternya.

.

.

.

×CEDEF's Office×

"Kali ini, korbanya adalah Billy Mcdainel, usia 39 tahun, warga negara Inggris yang terbunuh di Jerman tepatnya di Postdam. Saat itu, ia mengunjungi teman kenalanya di Postdam." Basil, salah satu anggota CEDEF yang menjabat sebagai anggota tim penyelidik tingkat 5, menyampaikan laporan yang baru saja di print tiga puluh menit yang lalu di rapat besar anggota tertinggi CEDEF. "Kali ini Billy Mcdainel adalah korban kelima."

Giotto del Phantomive, pendiri CEDEF di Italia, menerima laporan dari Basil. "Ini sudah kelima kalinya kita mendapatkan laporan pembunuhan yang sama. Apakah tidak ada petunjuk yang mengenai kasus ini? Lalu, siapa teman korban kali ini?"

"Teman dari Billy Mcdainel adalah Jean Megaretta. Seperti biasa, cara pembunuhanya adalah menusuk dadanya mengunakan trident, dan korban yang kita tangani tidak memiliki ikatan khusus bahkan sama sekali tidak saling mengenal." Asari Ugetsu, pria berdarah Jepang, memberi keterangan sebagai atasan dari Basil.

"Jadi, kemungkinan pelaku adalah pembunuh bayaran?" tebak G, tangan kanan dari Giotto del Phantomive.

Giotto mengangguk.

Alaude, pria berdarah prancis, melempar buku catatanya ke arah meja Giotto. "Di Italia, banyak mafia berkeliaran disana, mungkin pelaku berasal dari sana." Alaude dengan tidak sopannya menangkat kakinya ke meja rapat besarnya. "Selesaikan dengan cepat rapatnya, aku ingin menyelidiki lebih lanjut!"

"Hahaha, Alaude-dono, sebaiknya kau sedikit sopan!"

"Tch, dia tidak mungkin bisa sopan."

"Sudahlah, G, Ugetsu. Alaude, kau kuizinkan keluar dari rapat ini." Giotto menenenagkan anak buahnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa akur dan takut melihat deathglare Alaude yang seolah – olah mengatakan keluarkan-aku-atau-aku-akan-memborgol-kalian-dan-mengigit-kalian-sampai-puas.

"Kalau begitu, kita selidiki mafia kecuali Vongola Decimo, karena pasti saat ini Vongola Decimo belum diizinkan memerintah Vongola meski dia sudah disahkan menjadi Vongola Decimo. Pastikan tidak ada korban kali ini!" perintah Giotto sambil menyerahkan surat – surat misi yang resmi.

Lal Mirch, wanita asal Prancis-Italia—yang menjabat sebagai anggota pemeriksaan tingkat 4, yang dari tadi diam, mulai angkat berbicara. "Maaf menganggu. Tapi, berdasarkan analisa saya, trident yang digunakan pelaku kemungkinan Estreneo Famiglia."

"Estreneo?"

.

.

.

×Mellifiore's room×

Menjadi pemimpin dua keluarga mafia yang cukup besar setelah Vongola, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi, dengan bantuan Deamon Spade dan Bermuda, Byakuran Gesso mampu menjalani tugasnya sebagai pemimpin dua keluarga mafia tersebut.

Seperti hari – hari biasa, Byakuran Gessoberkerja dengan tumpukan kertas – kertas laporan yang harus ia baca, tulis, atau dibubuhu tanda tanganya. Meski serderhana, Byakuran harus bertanggung jawab atas tumpukan kertas laporan yang sangat penting itu.

"Nufufu~ seperti biasa, masih sibuk ya ... hmm." Deamon Spade, pria yang berusia tiga puluh empat tahun, memperhatikan teman baiknya yang sangat sibuk mengurangi kertas laporan itu.

"Hah~ bantuin dong! Lagian Mellifiore adalah mafia yang kita bangun!" seru Byakuran merengangkan otot – otot kakunya. "Tapi, apakah ada urusan sehingga kamu berbaik hati kemari?"

Deamon Spade, berjalan menghampiri temanya yang kelelahan melakukan perkerjaan yang menurutnya memuakan. "Hei, apa kau sangat yakin? Menyerahkan misi itu ke Rokudo Mukuro?" tanya Deamon to the point dengan seringai khasnya.

"Well, kau meragukan sang pembunuh bermata merah? Padahal kau paling membanggakan dengan kemampuannya." Byakuran lagi – lagi menyalakan nikotin bertipe filter. "Mungkin Mukuro akan cepat membawa 'dia' jatuh kegengaman kita~"

"Tch, merokok lagi. Tapi yah, kuharap dia bakal cepat mengendalikan 'dia' sebelum para CEDEF sialan itu menlindungi dan menangkap Mukuro. Nufufu~ dengan begitu, tujuan Mellifiore berdiri akan mendekat dengan cepat~"

Byakuran menghisap rokoknya. "Yeah, Mukuro dan 'dia' adalah poin catur kita yang paling berharga~ untuk mengalahkan para tikus CEDEF dan para aparat pemerintah sialan itu."

Deamon Spade melebarkan seringai khasnya. "Kira – kira, drama selanjutnya seperti apa ya. Ah ya, aku ingin pergi ke Jepang, melihat drama selanjutnya~"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

.

Moshi – Moshi Minna-sama~~ :D

Watashi seharusnya lanjutin Mafia TV, tapi lagi Galau gara – gara puasa ehhh, terfavorite watashi diraep (kalao otak mesum pasti mikir – mikir yang tidak – tidak, padahal cuma dimakan) sama adik watashi. Huuuuu... :'( (Ryo: kok jadi curcol sih?)

Sebenarnya The Meaning of Friend keinspirasi sama Detective Conan dan salah satu light novel watashi yang judulnya Code Cyber, ceritanya tentang Aihara (nama salah satu tokoh utama yang watashi pinjem sebentar) ingin balas dendam atas kematian keluarganya terhadap bangsawan. Yahhh, meski menurut temen – temen itu pada cakep – cakep novel itu ... tapi masih belum berani nge-terbitin!

Jadi~~~ Review please~~ soalnya kalau enggak di review watashi anggap gagal lho~ jangan malas meng-review~~

SEE YOU LETER! =D


	2. Chapter 2: Student

**Title: **The Meaning of Friend

**Rated: **T – M (for Violence)

**Genre: **Drama/Mystery/Action/Crime/etc.

**Pairing: **6927, G27, 0027, D18, 8059

**Diclaimer: **Yang jelas Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik watashi!

**Warning: **Semi-AU, OC(s), OOC(s), YAOI, 100% aneh, mungkin ada jiplak, Typo(s)

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Summary: **Rokudo Mukuro mendapatkan tugas dari Byakuran Gesso. Pembunuhan Mukuro perlahan - lahan makin menjadi. Lalu, Anggota CEDEF mulai kewalahan mengatasi seni pembunuhan Rokudo Mukuro. Tapi, sebenarnya apa tujuan Millefiore diciptakan. Apakah punya hubungan dengan Vongola?

.

.

.

**Chapter 2. **Student

—Aku ini sebenarnya siapa?—

.

.

.

×Namimori City, Japan×

~Tsuna POV~

Jika kau diizinkan memilih, mana yang kau pilih, teman atau musuh? Tentunya kau akan memilih teman bukan. Siapun orangnya pasti lebih memilih teman dibandingkan musuh. Itulah yang selalu Tsuna harapkan selama ia hidup sebagai penyandang gelar dame no Tsuna. Tapi, Tsuna rasa ia harus membuang jauh – jauh mimpi itu. Ya, karena Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah sang Vongola Decimo, penerus kelompok keluarga mafia terpengaruh di Italia dan dunia.

Sungguh, seumur hidup Tsuna sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi boss Vongola Decimo dengan alasan yang logis(yang kabarnya kalau dia adalah keturunan Vongola Primo, Sawada Ieayatsu). Tsuna juga tak pernah menyangka kalau ayahnya, Sawada Iemitsu adalah bawahan Tsuna jika remaja berusia lima belas tahun ini menjadi Vongola Decimo.

Dan karena itu, Tsuna menjadi sangat bimbang

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan demi melindungi keluarganya, sahabatnya dan orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyinari kamarku melalui sepasang jendela di kamar tidur Tsuna. Mata Tsuna perlahan terbuka, berkedip – kedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterimanya. Pagi hari begitu sangat cerah, membuat Tsuna harus bersiap – siap ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat. Ya meski baru kali ini Tsuna bangun sendiri bukan berarti dia harus terlambat.

Tsunayoshi terlihat memakai seragam SMA Namimori-nya. Kau boleh tertawa melihat Tsuna memakai baju seragam yang agak kebesaran, bahkan baju ini adalah baju ukuran medium anak cewek. Ah kesal sekali memakai baju yang agak kebesaran.

Setelah memakai baju seragam, Tsuna turun kebawah. Dia melihat beberapa orang (yang jelas bukan keluarga Sawada, melainkan keluarga Vongola) sibuk menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat oleh ibu Tsuna, Sawada Nana. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Reborn dan Bianchi yang punya hobi merusak barang – barangnya atau memberi 'pelajaran' kepada remaja yang menyandang gelar Dame no Tsuna sekaligus Vongola Decimo.

"Tsu-kun, tumben kau sudah bangun tanpa Reborn."

"Tapi bagus kan." Tsuna membalas perkataan Nana. "Ah ya, mama kemana Reborn dan Bianchi?"

"Ah, Reborn dan Bianci-chan tadi pergi bersama Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun, Lambo-kun juga ikut kesana," jawab Nana sambil menyiapkan bekal untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'Aneh, kenapa mereka pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Bahkan Lambo yang biasa hanya mau menurut terhadap Haru, ibuku, atau Kyoko ikut pergi bersama mereka. Apakah ada yang mereka rahasiakan dariku. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku siap – siap' guman Tsuna di dalam hati

"Aku berangkat dulu ya!" seru Tsuna setelah memasukan bekal miliknya kedalam tas dan meminum segelas susu segar buatan Sawada Nana.

Tsuna berjalan ke arah sekolah membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Jarak rumah keluarga dan sekolah SMA-nya tidak begitu jauh sehingga remaja berambut coklat karamel ini tak perlu menaiki kereta di Namimori. 'Semoga aku tidak terlambat' batin Tsuna sambil berjalan ke arah sekolah SMA Namimori

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit. Tsuna sampai ke sekolah SMA Namimori. Suasana SMA Namimori dan SMP Namimori tak begitu jauh, sama – sama menakutkan jika ada si Perfect, Hibari Kyouya yang masih menjabat sebagai ketua komite kedispilian.

Tsuna segera mengunakan sepatu khusus sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju kelas 2-B yang berada dilantai tiga. Saat Tsunayoshi berjalan menuju kelas 2-B, dia mendengar gosip dari gerombolan anak cewek yang berada di koridor lantai tiga.

"Aoi-chan, kudengar di kelas 2-B ada anak baru."

'Anak baru di kelas 2-B? Siapa?'

"Kudengar dia pindahan dari Italia, seperti Gokudera-kun lho!"

'Italia? Apakah dia mafia kiriman Reborn? Atau musuh?' Tsuna harap bukan keduanya.

Tapi entah kenapa Hyper Intuition—yang merupakan warisan keluarga Vongoa—Tsuna mengatakan jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak baru yang digosipkan oleh murid – murid wanita di koridor. Tsuna tak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas tak ada salahnya hati – hati bukan? Lagian siapa tahu kalau teryata dia adalah musuh yang mengincar nyawanya dan sahabatnya.

Setelah berjalan ke arah kelas 2-B, Tsuna memasuki ruangan kelas 2-B, tak begitu banyak murid di dalam kelas itu. Dia melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang berbicara dengan serius. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi terlihat sangat penting sampai – sampai tak sadar kalau remaja bermata coklat sudah berada di bangkunya.

"Ah, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera, orang pertama yang sadar akan keberadaan Tsuna langsung menghampirinya. "Jyuudaime! Maafkan saya tidak menjemput anda!"

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kok!" jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku penasaran. Apa yang kalian bicarakan bersama Reboron sampai – sampai tidak mengajakku?"

"Ah, Tsuna itu seb—" Saat Yamamoto ingin menjawab, tiba – tiba Gokudera langsung menutup mulut Yamaoto. "Jyuudaime! Itu bukan apa – apa kok!" seru Gokudera sambil menahan Yamamoto yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Gokudera-kun, kalau kau mau melakukan itu lebih baik jangan disini~" goda Yamamoto sehingga membuat Gokudera bersemu merah.

" .YAKYU-BAKA!" seru Gokudera dengan penekanan setiap kata dan tidak terima dengan godaan Yamamoto.

Tsuna hanya bisa memandang mereka bertengkar. Ah, menyenangkan sekali melihat sahabat Tsuna mereka bertengkar dan sulit sekali dilerai.

.

.

.

"Rokudo Mukuro dari Italia."

Saat jam pertama masuk, para murid lihat seorang guru bernama Hirasawa Mitsudo—wali kelas kami—berdiri didepan bersama seorang murid pindahan dari Italia yang saat ini memperkenalkan diri.

Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, remaja laki – laki tinggi itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan aura yang kharismatik. Rambutnya yang menurutnya err... seperti pucuk nanas dan matanya yang memiliki dua warna berbeda dan senyumannya yang menawan. Dia sangat sempurna.

Tsuna memperhatikan Rokudo Mukuro. Dia juga mendengar ocehan Gokudera yang mencibir Mukuro dengan ejekan yang belum lulus sensor dan Yamamoto tertawa tanpa tahu kalau ocehan itu sama sekali tidak baik.

"Baiklah, Rokudo-san akan duduk di sebelah Sawada-san. Sawada-san, tolong angkat tanganmu." Sesuai perintah Mitsudo-sensei, Tsuna langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya. Rokudo Mukuro yang masih mempertahankan wajah kharismatik-nya berjalan ke arah Tsuna.

Banyak anak cewek mengeluh, kenapa pria tampan seperti Rokudo Mukuro yang ketampanannya bisa menyamai sang perfect Hibari Kyouya harus duduk bersama dame-Tsuna. Gokudera Hayato juga sangat kesal karena Jyuudaime tercintanya harus duduk bersama cowok yang baginya sok narsis dan membuat Jyuudaimenya terpana dengan ketampanannya.

Setelah sampai di bangku kosong di sebelah Tsuna, bukannya Mukuro duduk, dia malah berdiri mematung tepat di hadapan Tsuna. Senyuman dia terlihat makin mengembang setelah melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kebinggungan melihat Mukuro berdiri menatapnya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Setelah Mukuro mengatakan dua buah kata yang membuat kita tertuju pada remaja bermata coklat di hadapan Mukuro, dia tiba – tiba langsung memeluk Tsuna.

"KYAAA!" Para cewek teriak melihat sang idola mereka, Rokudo teryata seorang gay.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN JYUUDAIME!" Melihat Jyuudaime kesayangannya dipeluk Mukuro, Gokudera menyiapkan delapan dinamit diruas kedua tangannya dan siap meledak.

"Oya oya, dia Jyuudaime milikmu." Remaja bermata bicolour ini merasa tertantang,

Mukuro melihat Gokudera Hayato yang siap melemparkan dinami. Lalu dia melihat Tsuna yang masih dipeluknya kebinggungan sekaligus ada rona merah dimukanya. Rona merah dimukanya terlihat membuatnya sangat imut. Lagi – lagi Mukuro tersenyum penuh maksud dan membuat para murid termaksud guru penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan terhadap Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku cium Jyuudaime-mu yang manis?"

...

"EHHH?!"

.

.

.

-To be Continued-

.

.

.

Moshi – moshi minna-san~

Apakah ceritanya kecepetan? Gomenasai kalau kecepetan. Sekarang Watashi benar – benar pusing gara – gara banyak kerjaaan! Jadi maaf kalau lama updatenya. Udah gitu keasyikan main Facebook dan baca FF-nya Kingdom Hearts! Ah maafkan watashi!

.

Ah ya, biar watashi tidak terlalu berat, watashi tidak terlalu panjang (bayangkan! Mafia TV aja belum watashi buat! Udh gitu ada tambahan Today, In Namimori High School!) jadi untuk meringankan biar updatenya gak kelamaan, mungkin dua minggu kedepan (watashi pengen lanjutin mafia TV ama satu fanfic Kingdom Hearts yang baru 30%) jadi doakan watashi biar cepet selesai dan update~

Balas Review:

**Azriel1827: **wah arigato gozaimasu atas reviewnya. Ah ya 10027 bakal muncul kok!

**Jamcomaria: **Yup benar! Nanti akan ada dua target, yang satu Tsuna-kun dan yang satu ... RHS (rahasia XDD)! Ah ya, Arigato atas reviewnya!

.

Dan terima kasih atas pembaca setia yang mau membaca! Jangan lupa Review, Tolong kritik dan sarannya~

Arigato!

.

Salam Hangat

Yuzuno Aihara "Ace-Aihara"


End file.
